otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Night Of The Ninja Puppet
---- La Terre Landing Pad :A large section of the forest of giant ferns has been cleared here. The ground is perfectly flat, and covered with hard, grey plas-ment. The landing pad is rectangular in shape, with each side several hundred meters long. The wide flat space tends to make the light purple sky seem even larger. The perceptive obsever might notice the small specks of birds in the sky above the lush fern forest. The air is warm and humid here, and small white clouds drift through the lavender sky, occassionally dropping a few moments worth of warm rain. ---- Rathenhope is now standing at the bottom of the Athena's ramp looking rather bored. Ruin wanders in from Blades Boulevard, with a little bag held in one hand, and a cup in the other. The cup-holding hand gives Rathenhope a wave as he gets nearer the ships. Rathenhope smiles as he sees Ruin, waving back slightly, calling out to him with a grin, "Hey, your tricks work. I've been standing here for 2 hours just fine!" Ruin laughs. "Good!" he calls back. "And I took pity on your horrible guard-standing fate. It seems the cuisine around here tends toward the red meat - how do you feel about coffee and ribs?" Rathenhope blinks, his mouth hanging open for a second. He shuts it quickly before replying, "They.. have meat?" He blushes slightly, embarassed, "You really shouldn't have. How much do I owe you?" "If I were going to worry about the cost, I wouldn't have done it," Ruin replies cheerfully, offering the bag. "One rib sandwich, with a sauce I can't identify but it tastes pretty good, and a black coffee. There's some sugar and creamer things in there, but I had no idea how you take it, so." Rathenhope takes the bag thankfully, the blush spreading further. He stammers slightly, "T..Thanks." He quickly regains himself and grins at Ruin, "For future reference, white, one sugar." Ruin laughs, a little ruefully. "No promises I'll remember," he warns. "The correct hydraulic pressure for a spindrive's coolant system, that I can rattle off the top of my head. People, not so much. Just thought you should get a chance at local food while you're out here." The grin turns a little bit mischievous. "You know. In the highly dangerous peace and quiet." Rathenhope chuckles at that and nods, the blush disappearing, "Well, really, thank you." He opens the bag and brings out the sandwich, taking a bite and chewing it carefully. After he's done with that mouthful he looks back at Ruin, a grin across his own features, "Yeah, that really does taste good. And since it's so dangerously quiet, do you think you could spare a few minutes to chat with a bored security guy?" Ruin stretches. "I like quiet," he says contentedly. "I've gone a whole afternoon without being in danger of something. If it weren't for all the plant life in its mating season I could almost be comfortable." Rathenhope hmms in his throat through his latest bite of sandwich. He swallows that and cocks his head to the side slightly, "Allergies?" is his one word question as he places the bag and coffee down, moving to drag an empty cargo crate over to use as a table. Ruin nods, making a face. "Half Lunite," he admits. "And it's not as if Ungstir's bursting with greenery either. Three years on a planet's only proven that my sinuses stubbornly refuse to adapt." Rathenhope nods, "I see." He finishes dragging the crate over and sets his food on it. With a grimace he continues speaking to Ruin, "Must be quite annoying at times." "Only when I forget, and do things like say "Oh, public gardens. What an interesting idea," and go investigate," Ruin admits. "Spent all of fifteen minutes admiring the layout before I was sneezing so badly I couldn't see straight." Rathenhope winces, "I really can't imagine that, but it sounds bad." He adds the required things to his coffee and ponders as he takes a sip, asking, "So, you still stumped around crew?" Ruin shrugs. "Downside of the quiet," he agrees. "Nobody's exactly jumping. And the Haste's reputation isn't the most attractive." He takes a sip of his own coffee. "So, how's the guarding?" Rathenhope chuckles as he bites into his sandwich again, only answering after he's swallowed, "Boring, at least till you came along. Probably best this way." He gestures to his sidearm, "I'd rather not have to fire this again any time soon." Ruin looks surprised at that, giving Rathenhope a thoughtful look over the rim of his coffee cup. "Yes," he agrees, after a swallow or two. "That's a good philosophy to have." Rathenhope realises what he just said and coughs slightly, "Forget I just said that." He pauses, then continues, "But no, while I can shoot with this thing, I'd rather not." Ruin blinks, apparently only realizing he'd been complimented after it was retracted, and somewhat at a loss for how to respond. "Um," he says, and then switches tracks, "...Yes. I'm afraid...I don't have that. But I can wish I did." Rathenhope blinks, looking at Ruin oddly, "Don't have what?" He appears confused. Ruin purses his lips. "I was told once that you lose something when you kill," he says. "That you never get back. Do you believe that to be true?" Rathenhope ohs, "I don't think so.... I hope not. Why, do you?" Ruin shakes his head. "No," he admits. "But I'll concede that if there's something killing would make me lose, then I lost it years ago." He shrugs. "Brandon was very upset about that." Rathenhope shrugs too, "I doubt it's the case. I mean, where do you draw the line of what's considered killing? Stepping on an ant? A sentient being?" "People," says Ruin, and then pauses. "Which...I guess for some is a pretty flexible concept." "Exactly. That's why I don't believe in it," Rathenhope responds. "It's quite worrying though that this has reminded me I need to recharge my power cell." Ruin frowns. "I meant...if you don't consider who you're killing to be a person in the first place, why would it hurt to kill them? At least, any more than it would hurt to kill a ...dog or a cat or something." Rathenhope growls at himself, saying to Ruin in a tone of voice indicating he's annoyed with himself, "And forget I said that as well." He smiles ruefully, "Sorry.". He answers the other man thoughtfully, "But what if you really care for said cat or dog and view them as a person? Does that mean if you kill them you lose something, but if someone else does, they don't?" Meow? There's a sound from underneath the Athena, near the fore landing strut. Ruin considers that. "...That makes sense to me," he concedes. "What you lose probably isn't connected to human life as such..." He stops at once at the meow. "Jackie?" he asks, worriedly. "Oh, don't tell me she got out..." Upon hearing the meow, Rathenhope's head turns to locate the sound, asking quizzically, "Jackie?" Well, if it's the indomitable demon cat, it doesn't answer to the name. Unless ya count another plaintative mrawl! "Blackjack, my ship's cat," Ruin says worriedly. "Brandon and Sol left her to me, she's supposed to stay IN the ship...meow?" he calls, now quite diverted to finding the source of the mews. "Oh," is Rathenhope's first reply. He looks at the remainder of his sandwich, offering it to Ruin, "Bait?" Ruin shakes his head at first, still very much looking for the meowing source. "She can't have most foods, delicate stomach," he says distractedly, and then blinks. "But SHE doesn't know that...I won't let her eat any of it but if the cat can see and smell it...?" he asks, hopefully. Rathenhope and Ruin are at the bottom of the Athena's ramp and obviously looking around for something. Rath nods and continues to hold it out to Ruin, "You'd probably be best at that, she's yours after all." Hadassah arrives from the city, a bit sad looking. She stops at the meows and search, "What is happening?" Another meow, this time somewhere the right fore landing strut... dang this early morning darkness! "There's a cat on the landing pad," says Ruin, without turning to see who asked as he's quite focused on finding it. "I need to make sure it's not my cat, Brandon'd kill me." He turns to Rathenhope and - seeing the sandwich held out, accepts it with a grateful smile. "Thanks," he says. "I won't let her eat it, trust me." He crouches down, holding the sandwich low where a cat could see it - and, hopefully, smell it. "Meow?" he calls. Rathenhope shrugs with a grin as Ruin takes the sandwich, "Don't worry about it, I'll live." He nods to Hadassah with a grin, "You know cats, they get everywhere." He watches Ruin closely. Hadassah nods, "Let me see if I can help? Kitty, kitty kitty?" Hadassah spots a hand snatching onto Ruin's wrist, right before he's tugged into the landing strut, head bouncing off the metal. He may not be out, but he's hurting, that's for certain. Hadassah screams, "A hand, below the strut!" she hurries to drag Ruin away from the scary thing. Ruin groans, struggling in an undirected way. "...Ahueyet?" he asks dazedly. Rathenhope grabs his pistol from the holster the second he sees the hand. With a flick of a switch it's charging, but that will take some time. "So much for damned peace and quiet," he mutters as he jumps forward to attempt to grab the hand. Hadassah eases Ruin so that he can sit, in a safer place where nothing can creep up on him, and checks him. A figure dressed in black, slides out quickly, leaving Ruin up against the landing strut. A job unfinished, but another threat to be handled. One must make sacrifices in this business. When Rathenhope goes to grab him, his response is simple, quick, and disabling. A knuckle-blow to the throat. Ruin can't really see straight, and has no real idea what's going on, but he's just been grabbed and hit and the reaction to that is very basic. Kick and swing and make as much fuss as he can. Rathenhope staggers backwards, his left hand going to his throat as he coughs, head down, gun still firmly clasped in his right hand as it charges. Hadassah manages to hold the kicking Ruin ; though as the cloaked figure comes from under the ship to Rathenhope, she barely represses a second scream, and tries to be as inconscupious as possible. When Rathenhope bends over, the man reaches behind him in one smooth motion, drawing out a stunstick. There's a crackle of energy as it's nasty side effect is activated, then a blur of motion as it's swung for the dedicated security fellow's jaw. Rathenhope goes down as the stunstick smacks him in the jaw with a crunch. The charged pistol in his hand drops to the ground beside him as he falls. It may be Hadassah's scream that shakes Ruin back to his senses. It may just be luck. Ruin, now clearer on what's going on, all but dives for the gun. "Get on the ship!" he orders Hadassah. "Get away and get someone!" Hadassah seems glued in place, unable to run away as ordered. "Don't shoot!" she whimpers, "Who's this man?" So, there we are. Ruin's desperate scramble awards himself a gun, crouched next to the groaning Rathenhope. Likely with that utensil of death aimed at the ninja. Or space ninja. Or whatever he claims his title to be. Slim, short, but with a certain air of dangerous explosiveness about him. The two men seen that at work. "Stay out of the way, and you won't recieve the same as your friend." Ruin does not check any setting - doesn't take the time to. He aims at his attacker and fires, hoping to take his enemy down before he's taken down himself. The man's got some kind of amazing reflexes, cause when he sees Ruin take the shot, he's already moving. A hand sweeps the gun aside, just enough for it to greet the tarmac in sparky triumph, followed closely by a disabling fist for yon Lunite's nose. There's a wet sort of crunch as the punch lands, and Ruin falls backward with the force of it, crying out. Eyes watering, he takes aim again as best he can from his new position on the ground, and fires. The bolt hits the man in the chest, a startled noise of pain. That's one gets for bringing a stick to a gun fight. Unfortunatly though... he's not a complete idiot. Body armor, wouldn't ya know? What follows after is somewhat more dangerous then his hands. That mean ole person beater with electric discharge actully! Rathenhope begins moving very slowly on the ground, his limbs moving just slightly, but still out quite cold. Ruin moves too slowly to duck the swung stick, taking the shock squarely. With a sound that's half a moan, half a cry of pain, he rolls belatedly away from the blow and takes aim again, spitting blood that drips from his broken nose. PewPew. Pulse weapons don't make alot of noise. In this case, it's a bane more then a benefit. No help arriving on the landing pad at all, still cloaked in night. The man dodges again, Ruin's aim far off to the side. "You're obsessive in your drive to punish me for wicked deeds? Well, perhaps you should learn how to aim." Helpful advice from an abusive stranger on the landing pad. He takes another step forward, attempting to jab Ruin harshly in the side. This is all taking place near Athena's boarding ramp. Under cover of night. Ruin with a broken nose, Rathenhope slowly recovering from a stun treatment. Least the former has the latter's gun aimed on a man all in a bodysuit of block. What a lovely evening. Raisa wanders out of the Athena, stretching herself out, yawning a little, her arms reaching above her head. Looking pretty relaxed, the Lunite takes her first step down, but comes to a halt, taking only a moment to take in the sight before shifting herself from relaxed to alert, clearing her throat. "Problem, gentlemen?" she inquires, making her way down to solid ground carefully. Rathenhope slowly begins coming to his senses, managing to roll onto his side through the pain. His breathing is irregular, wincing every time he does so. His feet and hands start to scrabble for enough purchase to get him upright. This is still taking some time however. Of course, when their's another voice, the man pauses, stunstick poised over the downed individual. "Timely interventions... always did hate these kind of twists. Sigh." Yes, he actully does say out the typically nonverbal noise. Ruin doesn't hear another coming, doesn't see. And if he hears the ninja's words, they're not really registering either. Ruin's reacting on pure survival instinct, such as he's capable of, and there's a gun in his hands and an enemy poised above him. Aim and fire, while he still has any power to do so. Aim and fire. This time, the shot skims off the man's side. Had nothing to do with his skills. He just got lucky. And then the stunstick is wedged cruelly into a rib, fine muscle control lost in a spasm. "Aw yes. Desperation, ever the providence of fools and madmen. Think before you act. Let not passionate whims of the moment override your common sense. Or such wise man would say." Then the man in black cranes his head to look toward Raisa. "Would you care to join them, or will you choose the path that won't lead you down on your back?" "I've never objected to a man trying to put me on my back before," Raisa replies sweetly as she makes her way down the ramp. Once her feet are down on the solid ground, she takes a quick glance around the landing pad, finding those on the ground, and then coming in to try and kick the unknown opponent off of his feet with a low kick at the knee. Ruin gives a choked sort of cry as the strike lands, and then drops into unconsciousness, the gun dropping from limp fingers. A shift in balance, the spreading of legs, bending of knees. Raisa's kick is nothing more then an irritation, and a setup for his response, as the stunstick comes whistling down from the side from where it was jabbing Ruin, to share the same fate with Temp-Cap'n Amondella. On his back? Not any more, Rathenhope is slowly getting to all fours, looking about him very carefully as he does so, wincing with every glance. He sees Raisa and begins to breathe a slight sigh of relief, but holds it back, looking around for Ruin. Raisa spins around to the side to avoid the stunstick, scowling as she takes advantage of the slightly spread position to aim another kick, this time bringing her booted foot up to try and land in one of the more sensitive areas of the male body, right between the legs. The man swings his hip, the stiff kick sliding along his hip, the right arm locking around an ankle loosely. Easy to pull away from, but perhaps not in time to avoid what follows. The stunstick is reapplied, this time aiming for the inside of the woman's thigh. Rathenhope begins a very slow momvent towards the blur in his vision that he assumes to be Ruin, being that it's on the ground. He's moving slowly not to avoid detection, but because with every movement he winces in pain, shaking his head to try and clear his vision. Raisa twists her leg free of the grasp in time to avoid getting hit with the stunstick. "Why don't you stop with your toys and fight like a man," she challenges, once again kicking, this time at the wrist to try and knock the stick away. Rathenhope finally reaches Ruin, his vision beginning to clear, but his head still aching. He looks at Ruin, obviously worried for the man, the nosebleed kicking out large amounts of blood, probably ruining his shirt unless he soaks it in cold water. However, he spies the gun by Ruin's hand and grabs it, steadying himself slowly and beginning to draw a bead on the evil space ninja. The man doesn't see the gun being leveled his way, nor does he seem insulted, annoyed, or put off by Raisa's question. "Need I remind you of your glorious men in arms attempts to put an epilogue onto my existance with thier own toys? Let not your bias cloud your opionin, I beg of you." The man's quick. No doubt about it. The kick is avoided with a simple flourish of his arm, and then he goes for his own sweep kick this time, before Raisa can get her balance once more. Raisa jerks herself to the side, just in time to avoid the stunstick, now backing up a bit to eye her opponent, scowling slightly. "I suppose it's refreshing to finally meet someone that I don't put in the ground after two hits..." she notes, backing herself up about eight feet and beginning to follow each movement. When he's ready, Rathenhope nods once to himself, his aim as steady as its getting, a slight grin passing across his face at Raisa's comment despite the seriousness of the situation. One last check and he squeezes the trigger. The man stumbles forward a few steps, as another bit of clothing is shot away, and a little more of his body armor burnt and sizzled through. Does he have anything smart and bitter to say? Nope! Instead, he takes the opportunity to veer right, booted feets attempting to carry himself away. "Hey, don't forget about me, sweetheart," Raisa says, stepping back in from her observation to try a generic old kick to the stomach. Rathenhope grins as he hits the black suited man, croaking out, "No you fucking don't" when he realises the guy is trying to get away. He follows the man with the gun, squeezing off another shot, shooting in front of him just slightly. Pew-Pew, laser boy. The ninja loses to the guns once more. The black-clad fellow topples in a lifeless heap, stunned... for the moment. Ruin - belatedly - stirs somewhat, at least proving he isn't dead. "Having risen from sleep, we fall down before Thee, O Good One," he murmurs, and then apperently wakes up somewhat more fully. "Oh, bugger that," he growls. "What the fucking hell just hit me?" As soon as Rathenhope has the ninja down, Raisa moves in, kicking the stunstick far away, in the general direction of the gunman, rubbing at her forehead a little. "He ain't dead yet," she notes. "Can you walk, Rathenhope?" She backs herself up a few feet, out of reach to be grabbed by the down and out form. "Bastard!" croaks Rath as he attempts to struggle to his feet, "And that is why you don't piss me off..." he says somewhat to himself. He salutely painfully to Raisa, keeping the gun in his hand trained on the man on the floor, "Yes Cap'n. Just." He attempts a few wobbly steps. "Enough." He turns to look at Ruin as he wakes and gives the man a strained smile, flicking his head forwards again to focus on the ninja, moving close enough, but not too close. Ruin raises a hand to his head, the oher to his ribs, clearly still dazed. After a moment of probably very careful thought, he asks, "...Did we win?" Sure seems that way. The man in the black isn't moving at least, facedown where he landed. "Take it easy. Don't need you back in the infirmary getting your head operated on again," Raisa says to Rathenhope, her eyes never leaving the still form. "Do you wanna explain what the fuck that was all about?" Rathenhope speaks to Ruin over his shoulder, "We won," this time not moving his gaze from the downed cat-impersonator. He winces slightly as he makes the movement, but keeps that gun on the guy at all times. He speaks to Raisa croakingly, his breathing somewhat irregular, "Don't know... Grabbed Ruin, knocked me out... Bastard... I'm fine." He pauses, then speaks to the man on the floor almost conversationally, "Just in case.. you hear me... Don't fucking move.... I'd quite happily... kill you there." "Con- contendo quaero... compero incessum," manages Ruin, the words coming slowly as he rolls over and pushes himself - with a great deal of wobbling - to hands and knees. "S-sorry, Raisa. Thought I'd be safer here." It's fairly clear he's not seeing too steadily. "...Wasn't," he decides. The man in black suddenly stiffens, arching in place, a plaintative moan escaping and then.... he's dead. Kaput. "What the hell..." Raisa mutters, immediately dropping down to her knees to check for a pulse, her brows drawing together. Well, he's still warm from life, but dead. Deaaaaad as can be without being deader. Rathenhope frowns, not lowering the gun, but moving it enough to know he won't shoot Raisa. "What just... happened?" He calls over to his shoulder to Ruin, "Don't worry.. bout it... Looks like... Not as good... protector as I thought... Bastard," he reiterates. Newt comes out of the Athena, clomping his way down. Spotting you guys he heads over, "He...ey... What the?" The man, now that one has a good look at him, is dressed in simple bodysuit of black. Gloves and all. Reasonably handsome, but not so much that he stands out in a crowd. Pale, slim, muscular... an average human male actully. Too average. Ruin finally gets to unsteady feet. "Now...you understand why I'll...have a rotten time getting a...crew together," he replies, the words gulped between steadying breaths and spitting blood from his broken nose. "Tay...said there were four. Think there's three, now." "Newt, stay where you are," Raisa calls forcefully, rising to her feet and stepping in front of the body so she is blocking the view of the dead guy. She then looks at Ruin sharply. "Who the hell are these people, and why are they after you?" Rathenhope powers down the weapon with a scowl as he realises the guy is quite dead, rubbing his head slightly before turning to look at Ruin. He sees the man's condition, and with a look of concern he holsters the pistol, moving as fast as he can towards the guy. He appraises the guy as he walks but frowns as the headache clouds his thoughts. Newt stops, looking at the body "Huh? Why?" Ruin wobbles, carefully, over to the body. "I don't... know," he manages, working on keeping himself upright and semi-focused. "I think...PANL. Took...they took everyone else," and that comes with a choked frustrated sound, and Ruin digs his nails into his palm. "But they were letting them go, let Brandon go..." Blink. Slow blink. "Tay said there were four....one an assassin. S'he...an assassin?" Raisa frowns as she spies something on the back of the neck. "Hell... this doesn't make much sense," she says, kneeling back down again to brush aside clothing and possible hair. "This isn't right. Ruin, stay on your ship, or in the company of others at all times," she instructs. "Unless you want to end up dead." She taps the neck. "Specialist. No wonder he died so suddenly. Probably programed, or had something put inside of him to kill him if he failed in getting you. Doesn't give us the chance to figure out who's really after you." "Specialist assassin?" comes Rathenhope's out-loud thought, "Maybe I didn't... do too bad after all..." He gets to Ruin, and slides an arm under the Lunite's, helping to hold him up. He continues looking at Ruin and blinks at his nose, "Looks like he... broke your nose." He pauses as he gets in several ragged breaths, before gesturing to Ruin to pinch his nose, "Hold there... not too much pressure.... Put ice on it later." He waits to see if the man will do as he's told, still slightly shaky on his own feet, but doing the best he can to help keep Ruin up. His attention seems taken up with Ruin's injuries, not paying much attention to anyone else. Ruin does do as he's told, wincing audibly at the pain involved in touching it. "Will do," he says, somewhat muffled, but gives Raisa a pleading look. "Tdell Jeff? Please?" "Uh... I'll try, Ruin. Why don't you stay on the Athena tonight," Raisa suggests, gesturing towards the ship. "You can get yourself patched up in the med bay, and then at least there will be other people to watch your back in case something else shows up. It took two of us to take that thing out. You couldn'd do it on your own." Rathenhope nods in agreement with Raisa, "I'm with her... on this one. Far safer onboard." He looks at his gun, a grimace forming, "So much.. for not firing again... Need to recharge." His breathing seems to be getting better, but it's still hard for him to get words out, quite croaky. "Get you some painkillers... and ice..." Ruin smiles wryly. "Andd you tdoo," he notes. He nods, very carefully under the circumstances, at Raisa. "Thanks...jus'...please ddon'd leave de Hastde behindd?" he requests, somewhat comically from he hand pinching his nose. Using Rath for support, he's more than willing to go see what the inside of the Athena looks like. Raisa nods, smiling thinly, "I'll try," she says. "We aren't going to be going anywhere. Go get some rest, Ruin," she commands. She rubs her forehead lightly. "I'll try and get a hold of Jeff soon." Rathenhope nods slowly to Raisa, "Permission to go rest too?" he grins slightly at her as he and Ruin begin moving slowly towards the ramp of the Athena. "Get your asses going," Raisa says, noding her head. "You both need rest. I'll check on you later." Rathenhope smiles again as they climb the airlock and head into the Athena. ---- "Another string cut." A fat, bulbous mound of flesh laments in the dark room, reaching up to scratch at the scruff along one flappy jaw. "Oh well. I got others." The Puppeteer reaches over for his can of noza-spray, suckling down the fruity beverage, then picks up a handful of cheesy fries and gobbles them down, eyes focused on the dual screens in front of him. One is broken up into a myriad of small, minimized live camera feeds on the infomatrix. The other? Well, it's the slowly darkening image of Raisa, Newt, Ruin, and Rathenhope as was picked up by the small microimager behind the specialist's unblinking right eye. ---- Category: Classic Watcher Logs